


Poems From A Younger Me

by BriGranger1990



Category: Original Work
Genre: Old work, Poetry, Written by child me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriGranger1990/pseuds/BriGranger1990
Summary: A couple of poems I wrote when I was around 11 that I decided to post here.





	1. Poem 1: Angel

Are you an angel?  
To tell me that I am in danger?  
Have I seen you before?  
Do you like to soar?  
Will you ever let them hurt me?  
Will you help me see?  
Will you say you will love me forever?  
Are you an angel?


	2. Poem 2: Angel

Hello, Butterfly  
Soaring in the air.  
While being watch with care.  
Butterfly  
Beautiful colorful wings.  
Never sings.  
Butterfly.  
There goes the butterfly.  
Towards the sky.  
Bye, bye Butterfly.


	3. Poem 3: What is a Friend?

What is a friend?  
Will they stay to the end?  
Will they stay when your parents fight?  
Or when you lose your sight?  
What is a friend?  
Will they stay to the end?  
What if you are dying?  
Will they ever stop crying?  
What is a friend?  
Will they stay to the end?  
What if they move?  
Will you believe it is true?  
What is a friend?  
Will they stay to the end?  
What if you loss your crush?  
Will they keep it hush?  
What is a friend?  
Will they stay to the end?  
Will they say, "We will be friends for life" ?  
Will you jump with delight?  
What is a friend?  
Will they stay to the end?


	4. Poem 4:  Ocean

Ocean.  
A soft breeze in your face.  
As dolphins swim with pace.  
Ocean.  
The deep blue sparkling water,  
Being watch by mothers and daughters.  
Ocean.  
Little kids having fine times.  
Finding dimes.  
Ocean.


	5. Poem 5:  Summer Times

Summer times.  
School is out.  
It is nice and hot.  
Summer times.  
It's time to swim in the pool.  
It's quite cool.  
Summer times.  
Eat a lot of ice cream.  
So you can have sweet dreams.  
Summer times.  
Kids go outside to play.  
Doing as they may.  
"Summer times are done".. They call.  
It's time for fall  
Summer Times are over.


End file.
